


How I saved the Winchester brothers

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Humor, I, Impala, ME - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: The name is sufficiently accurate in itself.Short story that was created specifically for the FadedFiction test.https://www.wattpad.com/story/82128574-v%C3%BDb%C4%9Br-z-fanfikc%C3%AD





	How I saved the Winchester brothers

# How I saved the Winchester brothers

I liked TV show Supernatural. It was because Winchesters reminded me so much of my family. Instead of brother I have a younger sister and we don't hunt some supernatural beings, but there are some similarities. I lost my mother when I was five in a car accident, in the family we listen to rock and metal bands like Motorhead, Iron Maiden, Metallica, AC / DC and Rammstein. Dad has some strange friends who have military madness. They travel in Czech border and looks at the ruined bunkers and we have a collection of knives on our walls, a medieval sword, a chain armor and a number of strange pistol. Some of those knives we take with us for trips under the tent, they are cool, I do not remember the last time we sharpened them and still are sharp. However, I would never have thought that the TV show was made according to real events and I belong to one older hunting family. Well, life is absurd!

In my ignorance, I went to America for a holiday, and when I drove on route 66, Impala hit my Ford. I survived the crash, I don't know how, but I managed not to lose consciousness and climb from the overturned car. I went to the other car, and once I saw two weird, brown-haired guys, I somehow knew who they were. First, I made sure my eyes didn't fool me, which they were indeed unconscious Sam and Dean, and then instead of calling an ambulance, I decided to pray. If the two are real, their angel will also be real too.

“Oh dear Castiel, you don't know me, but I need your help... The Winchester needs your help,” I said to sky and I felt like idiot.

After a while, I heard the expected waving of wings behind my back, but it has a defect. Instead of the blue-eyed angel in his coat, Lucifer appeared. He measured me from head to toe and scratched his chin. It was obvious that Nick was already worn. I guess I should have been afraid of him. After all, it doesn't happen every day that you meet the devil himself, but it all happened too quickly, like when you ride canoe on a rapids. Adrenaline in the blood, you do what you can and either you will swim or not.

“And who are you?” he asked me.

“Your nightmare,” I replied sarcastically and I threw at him the first thing at my belt. It could have been a wallet or keys, but by chance it was one of those family knives, and although I can't throw much, this time the knife was infallibly stabbed into Satan's chest. He didn't like it. He staggered, flickered, and then a blue-silvery cloud emerged from the borrowed body's mouth, disappearing into the air. Later I learned from my dad, that knife was made of piece an archangel blade.

I fell on ground, tired after the exhausting the experience, I had to lose consciousness. When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed at Guadalupe County Hospital, where Castiel had to take me after he appeared and healed the boys.


End file.
